


Office Gossip

by forest_green



Series: Office Gossip [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied larry (but not really), M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_green/pseuds/forest_green
Summary: Harry is the hot new secretary everyone’s convinced Zayn’s having an affair with





	Office Gossip

@OffGoss:

Shaina: Have you guys seen boss’ new sec yet?? 

Tanya: whut? 

Jimena: OMF is it the cute long haired one??? 

Shaina: YES that one!

Joel: galsss... new sec spotted. he’s going to boss’ office. fingers crossed? 

Tanya: oooh i see him boss always liked em leggy din he?

Joel: i can’t hear yelling yet guys you know what that means

Shaina: He either lasts a week or he gets fired tomorrow?

Joel: yup! i say he’ll last 5 days

Jimena: Idk i’d give him more credit. 6 days. 

Tanya: lmaooo

-

Harry can feel eyes follow him all through his first week, his coworkers sitting on the edge of their seats as if they’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“You’re the hot new thing babe. It’s gonna blow over.” Louis tells him. 

Harry picks a milk carton out of the fridge. “Is it always like this?”

“It is when you’re Malik’s secretary. I’m sure you’ve heard all about his temper.” Louis smirks. 

-

“So, how’s your first month here been?” Joel asks. 

“Uh good?” Harry fiddles with the cap of his juice bottle. 

“What we really wanna know is how you made it this far.” Tanya leans against the snack table where they’d cornered Harry a few minutes ago. 

“Uhhh...” 

“Oh don’t be mean to the new guy.” Shaina reprimands. “We just wanted to know if you’d like to come to our monthly get together? Since you’re officially a part of the Glance family now.” 

“That’d be nice.” Harry smiles. 

“Aw he’s got dimples!” Tanya pokes at one. 

Harry can feel Louis sniggering mockingly in his head so he steps back from her sharp nails, offering them a polite goodbye and a promise to be at Shaina’s place that weekend before stepping out of the cafeteria. 

-

@OffGoss: 

Jimena: no fair! You met cute sec without me! 

Tanya: sorry babes. who told u to b sick?

Joel: chill, he’s coming to Shaina’s @ the weekend

Jimena: ooooo are we gonna haze him? 

Shaina: No. What is this? College? 

Jimena: boringggg

Tanya: but how adorbs was he 2day? 

Joel: i think you freaked him out a little Tan, not everyone’s as used to you as us

Tanya: whatevs. i call dibs

Joel: no one asked

Shaina: Enough guys. Don’t be weird, we don’t want him to hate us.

Joel: that’s hard

-

Harry arrives with a bottle of wine and leaves with most of it in his belly. Most of their office was invited and Harry’d talked to more coworkers in a few hours there than he had in a month in the office. All in all, it wasn’t too bad. 

He’s standing by the curb, waiting for his ride, when Tanya appears beside him. 

“Hiya Harry. Getting a cab?” She asks. 

“No uh my friend’s picking me up.” 

“Aw that sucks, I thought we could share a cab. Perhaps back to my place?” 

Harry turns to her with wide eyes. “Sorry, I can’t.”

“No worries, next time then.” She hails a cab and is off before Harry can offer an explanation. 

-

@OffGoss: 

Joel: the car Harry left in yesterday? yeah it looked suspiciously like Tomlinson’s 

Tanya: for real?? no wonder he din want a cab w/ me

Shaina: Omg yes! I’m pretty sure I saw Louis in it too! 

Jimena: @Tan he’s way outta your league booboo. Now maybe even more so 

Tanya: fuck off

Joel: okay ladies calm down

Shaina: Guys?!! I’m pretty sure I just saw Harry talking to Louis in the break room? Someone pinch me?!

Joel: what were they saying???

Shaina: I couldn’t hear it obviously, but they were standing pretty close

Joel: oh la la i love a good office romance! 

-

“Campaign opening party this Friday.” Harry reads off Zayn’s planner. 

“I forgot about that.” Zayn groans. 

“You need to arrive early but you can probably leave halfway through, after Louis’ speech. I’ll handle the rest.” 

Zayn grins, “Hiring you was the best decision I made.” 

Harry hides his blush by ducking his head. 

-

@OffGoss: 

Joel: harry and zayn arrived together at the opening?!?! am i seeing things?! is there something in the macrons?! 

Shaina: You’re definitely not! I almost shat my pants when I saw them get out of Zayn’s limo

Tanya: i thot he was w/ louis? 

Tanya: isnt boss married??

Shaina: He is but he’s never brought his wife to any functions

Joel: didn’t he get married just last summer too? he’s already having an affair with his sec? 

Shaina: We don’t know if it’s an affair Joe let’s not jump to conclusions. Maybe they’ve just become good work friends.

Joel: ehh i mean if harry was my sec i’d do him. also have you EVER seen zayn get along with ANYONE? 

Shaina: Fair enough. He’s been awfully cooperative with the new sec but that doesn’t tell us anything. 

Jimena: GUYS boss left early with harry right after tomlinson’s speech! 

Joel: ha! i told you so! 

Shaina: That’s still not proof Joel come on, Zayn hates these functions we all know that. 

Joel: but he left with harry #zarryorhayn

Shaina: I just can’t win with you

-

@OffGoss

Tanya: joel you’ll love this

Tanya: harry and zayn stayed back @ the office 4 sum late night work yest 

Tanya: carrie 4m acc was there. said harry gave boss a back rub 

Tanya: saucy huh ;) 

Joel: i mean i wouldn’t mind getting my hands on those shoulders either ;) only if the head attached to them wasn’t such a pain in the ass. also where is shaina so i can gloat?

Shaina: I still stick to my opinion that this is all bullshit. Zayn doesn’t seem like the type to cheat, come on guys! 

Joel: shai he’s literally the devil’s incarnate, there’s nothing he can’t do

Shaina: I still don’t know why you guys hate him so much but this is stupid

Joel: you just like him cause he’s hot

Shaina: Fair enough

-

@OffGoss

Shaina: Ok so I may have to reconsider. Zayn and Harry have been arriving together for a week now. 

Joel: i fuckin told you so! 

Jimena: M stn nxt 2 harry stp textin

Joel: hahaha this makes me wanna do it even more

Joel: HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY 

1 hour later  
Jimena: I’m gonna kill you Joel 

Joel: sorry did he see it?? 

Jimena: Almost! Wtf is wrong with u

Joel: oh well

-

@OffGoss

Jimena added +1 (403) 995-342 to the group chat 

Joel: whose # is that?? also i thought we were supposed to have a meeting before adding members?????

Jimena: it’s just Dan. He got a new phone

Joel: omg danny boy! welcome back to the digital world!

Dan: Thanks i’m already regretting my decision

Jimena: Don’t be such a dramatic ass bitch 

Dan: You discuss Harry’s love life on here and u call me drmatic? 

Dan: *dramatic

Joel: ah danny’s spelling errors, i’ve missed this

Dan: i hate you all

Joel: so are you all caught up on harry’s love life or do we have to update you? 

Shaina: Stop or he’s gonna throw his phone under a car again 

Dan: Thanks shai. Also yes I’ve got 300 message notifications from the damn group already 

Joel: so anywayyy before i was rudely interrupted i was gonna tell you how harry and zayn have been having lunch together under our noses all this time

Dan: I just can’t imagine boss having lunch with another person. It’s such a...human thing to do

Joel: hahaha i know right?! but it’s happening and i can’t believe i lived to see it

Tanya: hi danny!

Dan: hey Tan, even though we’ve been saying that in person for the pst few weeks

Dan: *past

Tanya: whatever

-

Jimena changed the group name to “Harry’s life updates” 

Shaina: I’m ashamed to say this is accurate

Joel changed the group name to “Office Gossip” 

Jimena changed the group name to “It’s definitely just Harry Gossip” 

Joel changed the group name to “Shut up Jimena no one likes you” 

Jimena changed the group name to “Fuck off Joel” 

Shaina changed the group name to “OffGoss” 

Shaina: If any of you changes it again I will strangle you 

Dan: thanks they were giving me a headache 

Joel: how are you already so pissed off at the world? it’s only 9 in the morning dan

Dan: Because life sucks now get me coffee or I’ll die. Malik has me going through all of last year’s client list 

Shaina: What for? 

Dan: Idk he needs some Ferguson McCarthy. Haven’t found him yet. Oh well, I have 160 more files to go through 

Joel: i’m bringing you coffee

Dan: Cheers babe

-

@OffGoss

Shaina: End of year ball guys! Who’s excited???

Joel: me! 

Tanya: meeeee

Shaina: I heard it’s gonna be big this year because Glance is completing 10 years! 

Tanya: 10 yrs wow man it’s gon be sickkkk

Joel: ok but guys i’m FREAKING OUT?? zayn’s taking harry as his date?!?! 

Shaina: Wait what? Who told you?? 

Joel: you won’t believe it: harry. we were all talking about who we were gonna take and i asked him and he literally said “probably gonna go with zayn”?! 

Shaina: No way

Joel: ask jim! she was there! 

Jimena: Hate to say it but he’s telling the truth

Shaina: Holy shit 

Joel: i was so fucking right shai you’re never gonna live this down. also this is probably the most exciting thing that’s happened here since niall and stacey from tech got caught making out in the supply closet 

Shaina: It’s probably a work thing. Zayn is one of the most important men in New York, of course he’s gonna need his assistant at one of the biggest socialite events of the year

Joel: nope you are not gonna spin it any other way i won’t have it! boss is having an affair and i’m gonna prove it

Shaina: Jeez Joel please don’t 

Joel: too late

-

From: zayn@glance  
To: hstyles@glance  
CC: addisongg@glance, amy@glance, beatricej@glance, dan233@glance +86 more 

You are all cordially invited to the Glance Ball at the JW Marriott on 23rd December. As you know, this is one of the biggest events hosted by Glance and gives our employees the opportunity to interact with Glance board members as well as some of the biggest socialites in New York City. 

Attached below is an itinerary of the event. That said, I hope you all make the most of it. 

-

@OffGoss

Joel: holy shit they went bigggg

Shaina: I know right?! I’m so hyped for this ball that I can almost forget all the assignments I have piled up 

Tanya: can we go dress shopping soon?

Shaina: Yes!

-

Harry fiddles with his cuffs until Zayn notices and places a hand atop his.

“Don’t be nervous.” Zayn says, rubbing the back of Harry’s hand. 

“I’m trying.” Harry sighs, leaning his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn turns and kisses Harry’s forehead. 

-

Joel, Shaina and the rest of the group congregates at the appetiser table, all of them adorned with expensive clothes and excited grins. 

“I think I just met Bruno Mars.” Tanya looks understandably startled. 

“I gotta admit, Mr. Malik really outdid himself today.” Dan nods at the ceiling. 

“Guys look!” Joel points to the entrance where Zayn and Harry have just arrived. 

They look like they’ve just stepped out of a vogue cover, but Joel is more fixated on Zayn’s arm around Harry’s waist as he grins at the guests. 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Joel whispers to Shaina. She just shakes her head. 

He loses them for a bit, but then all their eyes are being pulled to the couple when Dan points out some hot shot CEO they’re speaking to. 

And then, in the greatest moment of Joel’s life, Zayn turns to grin at Harry and places a kiss on his cheek like it’s nothing. He can feel a ripple go through the room and he takes great satisfaction in the face Shaina pulls. 

“Well, shit you’re right I guess.” Jimena says. 

“I would like to take this moment,” Joel begins dramatically, “to tell you all that I told you so.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Shaina mumbles. 

“Well I can’t compete with that can I?” Tanya jokes, “I mean hot and a multimillionaire? Harry’s standards are too high.” 

Joel remains extremely smug for the rest of the night. 

-

The rumour of Malik’s scandalous affair spreads like wildfire. Everyone’s delighted to see the perfectionist finally slip. A chink in the invincible Zayn Malik’s armour. 

So inevitably, Louis hears about it. 

-

@OffGoss

Joel: so tomlinson’s not happy about our resident extramarital affair. he and zayn apparently had a fight this morning after news reached him

Shaina: Jesus

Jimena: I mean boss deserves that. He’s an asshole for cheating on his wife

Shaina: I second that. This is a mess

Joel: i wonder if he’s gonna get zayn to fire harry. i honestly kinda like harry, zayn’s been much less of a dick ever since he came around

Jimena: Honestly idc

-

@OffGoss

Tanya: ok so inside source says louis wasn’t yellin at boss yest

Joel: by inside source you mean your new boyfriend? 

Tanya: hey there r advantages of dating boss’ receptionist 

Joel: certainly. so what actually happened? 

Tanya: they just had a meeting w/ the board abt amendments of contracts. v boring

Joel: ew

Tanya: ikr there’s already so lil drama and evn that’s fake

Dan: You are all horrible people

Tanya: we knw

Joel: yea we know

Shaina: Can I dampen your hopes for drama further? Because Louis and Harry are being super friendly so I don’t think Louis is mad about the affair 

Joel: at least i have it in writing that you admit it’s an affair. that’ll suffice for today 

Shania: -_- 

-

“You do realise the entire office thinks Zayn is having an affair with you?” Louis asks and Harry almost drops his lunch. 

“What?!” 

Louis barks out a loud laugh that draws attention of the other patrons in the canteen. “Your face!” 

“Louis, Zayn and I are married.” Harry continues, still looking throughly scandalised. 

“Yeah I know that, but it’s too entertaining so I’m gonna keep that little piece of information to myself.” 

“Wait, who do they think Zayn’s married to?” 

“Some woman apparently.” 

“I’m gonna need to have a chat with him about that.” Harry jokes, “He’s not gonna like the fact that he’s in fact straight.” 

Louis laughs even louder. 

-

“Why are you both like this?” Zayn groans. 

Harry laughs and kisses Zayn’s cheek, “Come on babe, at least look excited about your affair.” 

“I hate you.” 

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Louis says like he’s already cooking up schemes to mess with the staff. 

“Ooh I should get flowers sent to my desk by you and pretend to be all flustered.” Harry claps his hands excitedly. 

“Or I could pretend to catch you and threaten Zayn in front of everyone.” Louis suggests. 

“No and no.” Zayn points to them, glaring at them until they sigh in defeat. 

“Can we at least make out in the parking lot and let them watch?” Harry pouts. 

“No.” Zayn says firmly, “I honestly regret ever letting you two meet. Also, I’m going to clear this up before it gets bigger.” 

Harry pouts harder. Zayn isn’t very strong in the face of that pout. 

-

@OffGoss 

Joel: HOLY SHIT GUYS 3RD PARKING

Shaina: Oh MY GOD

Tanya: they look hawtttt

Jimena: WHAT THE FUCK GUYS WHAT THE FUCKSJSHSH

Dan: Can you all please chill out I’m trying to work

Tanya: leave work this is more important

Shaina: Jesus CHRIST 

Jimena: GUYS THERES A MEETING IN CONFERENCE ROOM 3 what is GOING ON?? 

-

Zayn clears his throat, “The Sunday Gala was very successful and I’d like to thank you for presenting yourselves smartly and keeping up the company’s reputation first of all.” 

There’s a generous applause. 

“And since I’m a busy man, I’d like to get this over with quickly. I’ve become aware of some rumours going around in the office about me and my secretary.” Zayn starts. 

Everyone holds their breath, not expecting Zayn to be addressing this in front of the entire staff or anyone at all. An affair isn’t something you talk about, people are supposed to skirt around that topic and go lengths to hide it even more. 

“I got married last summer to the most wonderful spouse I could ask for and we’ve been together for six years prior to that.” Zayn continues despite the confusion on everyone’s faces. “And I would appreciate it greatly if you stopped spreading rumours about me cheating on them.” 

Some people look guilty while most raise their eyebrows in challenge. Everyone had seen their little display this morning. But Zayn almost feels a smug satisfaction about the next part of his speech. 

“Also, I couldn’t possibly cheat on my husband with my husband so there’s that.” 

A shockwave runs through the room and everyone just blinks at him for a few seconds before Harry steps forward. 

“Zayn and I weren’t forthcoming with our relationship outside the professional setting because we didn’t feel it would be an issue but due to recent turn of events we’ve had no choice but to do so.” Harry says, “So, in lieu of a new start, it’s nice to meet you, my name is Harry Styles-Malik.” 

A few gasps are heard and instead of waiting for them to process it, Zayn and Harry take their leave. 

-

@OffGoss

Joel: what the fuck just happened? 

Tanya: fuck i flirted with zayn malik’s husband! 

Shaina: Can I just say Joel... 

Shaina: I told you so! I knew Zayn didn’t seem like a cheater! 

Shaina: Also wow this came as a shock. Why did we all assume he was married to a woman? 

Joel: um cause people who look like him are usually straight? and no you can’t say that because you believed he was cheating too, we all did

Tanya: hello? guys i’m freaking out here what if zayn fires me??

Jimena: Relax Tan, i don’t think he’s gonna fire you for that

Joel: jesus, this has been the biggest shitshow. i’m so embarrassed i feel like i should go apologise to them 

Dan: You probably should

Joel: shut up dan

-

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @stylesfool!


End file.
